


A Happy Home

by cordeliadelayne



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For lilybaggins and originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Happy Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybaggins/gifts).



> For lilybaggins and originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Frodo hobbled around the room, glancing every so often out of the window. He couldn't understand where Aragorn had gone. He placed a hand across his belly as the baby kicked. It wouldn't be long now. He couldn’t even see his feet any more.

Sighing despondently he tried to lower himself on to the cushion on the floor, knowing from experience that if he sat on a stool he wouldn't be getting up again, only to find himself sprawled on his back, his arms and legs waving above him.

"Do you need assistance, my dear hobbit?" And then Aragorn was suddenly before him, gently helping him to his feet. Frodo glared at the twitch on Aragorn's lips until he too found himself laughing so much he had to brush tears from his eyes.

"I was only trying to sit down," Frodo explained when both their breathing evened out.

"Perhaps you should have called for help?" And though the ranger's voice remained even, Frodo knew he was genuinely concerned.

"I know. I just don't like troubling anyone."

Aragorn knelt down so he was looking his lover in the face. "Doing anything for you is never a trouble." Frodo blushed as Aragorn lent forward and gently kissed him, one hand gently rubbing his back. Frodo sighed and moved closer into the warm embrace.

"I could stay here always," he murmured against Aragorn's neck.

"Then you don't want to see what I've brought you?"

Frodo pulled back a little. "Well..."

Aragorn laughed and stood up to fetch his bag. "I know you have been craving these even more than usual..."

Frodo gasped as Aragorn emptied the bag, full of mushrooms, onto the little side table. "All for me?" He jumped a little as the baby kicked again.

"For both of you," Aragorn replied.

"For all of us," Frodo corrected, head already swimming with all the different dishes he could make. Aragorn stood back to watch as he pottered around the kitchen, glad to have taken some of the worry about the birth away from Frodo. Sam had been right. All he'd needed was a little distraction. One which wouldn't just centre on the kitchen, if he had any say.


End file.
